Mulciber II
|latest= |last=''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' |cause= |portrayer= }} Mulciber (was a wizard who joined the Death Eaters in the late 1970s or early 1980s. After Lord Voldemort's downfall, Mulciber was captured and sentenced to Azkaban, but escaped in 1996. He also participated at the Battle of the Department of Mysteries with a group of Death Eaters, in order to take a Prophecy from Harry Potter, but was caught and imprisoned again. It is possible that he escaped again in 1997, and that he fought at the Battle of Hogwarts. After the battle, he was either killed or imprisoned in Azkaban once more. Mulciber was most likely a member of Slytherin House, along with Severus Snape and Avery. Biography Hogwarts Years Mulciber attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and was likely sorted into Slytherin. He was also friend of a "gang of Slytherins" that would later become Death Eaters, such as Severus Snape, Avery, Evan Rosier and the Lestranges. Mulciber and his friends played cruel pranks on their fellow students, such as Mary Macdonald, going so far as to use Dark Magic. Lily Evans, who was Snape's best friend at the time, did not understand how Snape could associate with Mulciber. She found Mulciber's sense of humour to be very sadistic. First Wizarding War Mulciber eventually joined the Death Eaters. Igor Karkaroff tried to turn Mulciber in to the Ministry of Magic in an attempt to gain release from Azkaban Prison, telling that he specialised at the Imperius Curse, only to be informed, to his dismay, that Mulciber had already been caught. Second Wizarding War In 1996 with the revolt of the Dementors, Mulciber escaped Azkaban along with nine other Death Eater prisoners. Later that year, he participated in the Battle of the Department of Mysteries, and was captured once more. It is possible that he escaped along with other Death Eaters in 1997, and that he fought at the Battle of Hogwarts. Post-War After the Battle of Hogwarts, it is likely that he was either killed or imprisoned again in Azkaban. Personality and Traits Even his years at Hogwarts, Mulciber was described by Lily Evans as having an "evil sense of humour", even more than Avery. Lily also called Mulciber and Avery "Death Eaters", before they became two of them, meaning that they had a passion with Dark Arts and blood-purity. Mulciber didn't manage to avoid Azkaban, but it is presumed that, if he did so, he wouldn't search for Lord Voldemort. Magical Abilities and Skills *'Imperius Curse:' According to Igor Karkaroff, Mulciber specialised in the Imperius Curse, forcing people to do many frightening things. It is possible that he attemped to use the Imperius Curse on Mary MacDonald, during his time at Hogwarts. Etymology Mulciber, meaning "smelter", is an alternate name for the Roman god of fire and metalurgy, Vulcan. It is also the name of a character from John Milton's Paradise Lost, who is the architect of a demon city and a fallen angel. Behind the scenes *One of the earliest Death Eaters to have joined Lord Voldemort was also named Mulciber. The relationship of the two is unclear, but, given the timeline, it is most likely that they were father and son. However, the references to both Mulcibers are hard to separate, and thus it is possible that Karkaroff accused the older Mulciber rather than the younger. Appearances *''Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix'' *''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix (film)'' Despite this character not actually being identified in the film, there were more than ten Death Eaters at the Ministry of Magic and the character was identified in the book as being one of the Death Eaters present during that battle *''Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows'' References fr:Mulciber Jr. Category:Azkaban convicts Category:Azkaban escapees Category:British individuals Category:Death Eaters Category:Hogwarts students Category:Wizards